


Any Time You Want

by tunalips



Series: KJ/Griefers 'verse [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunalips/pseuds/tunalips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Static meets a girl in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time You Want

**Author's Note:**

> More of Static Snow. Set pretty significantly after "Another World Outside".  
> This was actually the first piece of Killjoy fic I ever wrote, and there's a bunch more that I may or may not post

Another dusty bar and nothing to show for it. It’s the middle of the afternoon but the grimy windows let in barely enough light to show the girl sitting at the bar, nursing along a filthy glass of stale beer. The other tenants of the bar are visible only as lumps of darkness where shadows have coalesced. They mumble to themselves, barely shifting even as the jangle of the rusty bells attached to the door breaks the silence.

The girl at the bar looks up, eyes squinted shut against the desert sun. There’s only a silhouette at first, spiky hair the only discernible feature. Then the door swings shut, setting off the bells again, and the newcomer is visible. The spiky hair is an orange/yellow faux hawk. Green eyes sparkle above the checkered bandana covering her face and a battered leather jacket hands off her shoulders. Her pants are the bright red of the wanted posters and there’s a laser gun strapped into the holster on her right thigh. Only a Killjoy would have the audacity to carry one.

It’s not until the Killjoy reaches the bar that the other girl realizes she’s staring. She blushes, looking down and away while the Killjoy raps her knuckles on the bar and calls out to the bartender.

“I want a beer,” she tells him. Her voice is smooth, carrying easily in the silent room.  
The barkeep turns to open a tap in the wall but the Killjoy shakes her head. “Don’t give me any of that crap. I know you have the good stuff.” She places a small metal token on the bar. It catches the meager light, showing an engraved snowflake on the side that’s facing up. “You know I can pay.”

The barkeep takes the coin and tests it, biting at the edge. It seems to pass whatever standards he has because he grunts, tucking the coin away into his apron before reaching under the bar and placing a frosty bottle in front of the Killjoy.  
The other girls’ eyes widen as the Killjoy takes a sip. This isn’t homebrew, the label reads “2010” from the time before BL/ind took over. That makes it rare, and expensive.

Now the Killjoy notices the stare, and shifts so she can lean on the bar facing the girl. A smirk spreads across her face and she holds out a hand partially encased by a black motorcycle glove.

“Hey there shiny baby. See something you like?” The girl isn’t sure if she means the beer or the Killjoy herself. Either way, the answer would be yes. “I’m Static Snow, my profession is romancing and badassery. You are?”

The girl scoffs at the line at takes the offered hand. “Charmed. I’m Robin Young and I’m a pro at seeing thought smirks and cheesy pick-up lines.” She holds the Killjoy’s gaze, daring her to underestimate Robin.

But Static just smiles wider. “Well if you’re seeing right through me, I’m sure you can resist my wiles. It couldn’t hurt to go for a little ride, could it?” She winks. “I’ve even got an extra helmet.”

Before Robin can reply--something sharp about taking rides from strangers--something beeps. Static curses and fumbles a small device from her pocket, checking the screen and growling. She puts it away and smiles sheepishly at Robin.

“Sorry pretty baby, but it looks like I’m going to have to postpone that offer.” She gestures out the door. “Something’s come up.”

“Oh?” says Robin. “That’s too bad. Guess you should go deal with...” She mimics Static’s gesture, “something.”

The Killjoy drains the rest of her beer, leaving the bottle on the bartop. “Just one thing first,” she says.

Before Robin can stop her she leans forward, closing the distance between them and cupping her hand around the back of the taller girl’s neck. Their lips touch for a moment and Robin can still feel that wicked smile pressed against her mouth. Just as quickly, it’s over, and Static is pressing something into her palm, curling her fingers over it before she dances away and out of reach.

She walks to the door and turns. “Now you won’t forget me. I’ll stop by here from time to time, if you ever want to take me up on that ride.” And with that she’s gone, pushing out the door into the light of the sun.

Robin touches her fingers to her lips as she watches the door swing on its hinges in the wake of the tornado that just blew through her life. After a moment she remembers that there’s something in her hand and unclenches her fingers.

It’s a little coin, similar to the one Static had used to pay the barkeep. Unlike it, though, this one is in color. A white snowflake over a background of zig-zagging blue and yellow lines on one side. The reverse face has two stylized ‘S’s floating above a checkered pattern.

Robin looks at it for another moment before tucking it away into an inner pocket on her light, cotton jacket. She stands up from her stool, and, as an afterthought, grabs the bottle Static left.

Outside the sun is setting, painting the desert of the Zones in shades of flame. A glint of light catches Robin’s eye and she sees a slim figure on an oversized bike raise a hand in salute before racing off and leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

Robin watches the Killjoy for a few more seconds, remembering all that just happened. She sighs, moves to open the door of her own car and settles into the driver's seat. Everything smells of the desert, dry and dusty, but clear. With a last look at the fading dust cloud, Robin drives in the opposite direction, back to Battery City, chasing her shadow the whole way.


End file.
